Shooting Star (Gianna Kosta Remix)
"Shooting Star" is a song played at the end of a new upcoming film Guardians Forever. Lyrics |-|Gianna Kosta Remix = Close your tired eyes Relax and then Count from 1 to 10 and open them All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, But not this time Way up in the air, you're finally free You can stay up there, right next to me All this gravity will try to pull you down But not this time (Chorus) When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out Then it's time for you to shine Brighter than the shooting star So shine no matter where you are Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light 'Cause it's time for you to shine Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are Tonight Woah, woah, woah Brighter than a shooting star Shine no matter where you are, tonight Gaze into my eyes, when the fire starts Fan the flame so hot, it melt our hearts All the pouring rain, will try to put it out But not this time Let your colours burn, and brightly burst Into a million sparks, that all disperse And illuminate a world That'll try to bring you down But not this time Chorus A thousand heartbeats beat in time And makes this dark planet come alive So when the lights flicker out tonight You gotta shine Chorus |-| Shooting Star Original = :When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out, :Then it's time for you to shine :Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are :Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light, :'Cause it's time for you to shine :Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight :Whoa, whoa, whoa :Brighter than a shooting star, :Shine no matter where you are, tonight :Gazing into my eyes, when the fire starts, :And fan the flame so hot, it melts our hearts :All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time :Let your colors burn, and brightly burst, :Into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world, :That'll try to bring you down, but not this time :When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out, :Then it's time for you to shine :Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are :Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light, :'Cause it's time for you to shine :Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight :Whoa, whoa, whoa :Brighter than a shooting star, :Shine no matter where you are, tonight :A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive :So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine :When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out, :Then it's time for you to shine :Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are :Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light, :'Cause it's time for you to shine :Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight :Whoa, whoa, whoa :Brighter than a shooting star, :Shine no matter where you are, tonight References *http://www.metrolyrics.com/shooting-star-lyrics-owl-city.html *http://www.klove.com/music/artists/owl-city/songs/shooting-star-(gianni-kosta-remix)-lyrics.aspx Category:Songs Category:Real-life Songs Category:Background Songs Category:Credit Songs Category:Rock Star songs Category:Solo songs